vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Basho
Summary Basho (バショウ, Bashō) is a Hunter from Jappon and one of the bodyguards who were working to protect Neon Nostrade. However after the collapse of the Nostrade family and its revival by Kurapika, he now works for him. As of the Succession Contest Arc, he is the bodyguard to Prince Luzurus Hui Guo Rou. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C likely higher Name: Basho Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Haiku Poet, Nen User, Hunter, Nostrade Family, Royal Bodyguard for Prince Luzurus Powers and Abilities: At least Peak Human, Nen Manipulation (Unknown Category; can at least use the four basic techniques), Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Text Manipulation, Subjective Reality and Law Manipulation (Whatever haiku he composes will become real, however the effect will decrease significantly if the poem is bad. Basho can make it so that it activates if the victim does not follow his commands): Fire Manipulation (When demonstrated, Basho was able to set things on fire) Attack Potency: At least Street level (As a Hunter, Basho should have went through many physical challenges in the Hunter Exam vastly beyond that of any normal human capability. Should be superior to early Leorio Paradinight and early Gon in the Hunter Exam) likely higher (Basho was considered strong enough to be recruited by Kurapika in order to guard one of the Kakin Princes) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Is able to keep up with Melody and Kurapika; he is able to defeat armed men whilst not using Nen) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Street Class likely higher Durability: At least Street level likely higher Stamina: Presumably very high (The Hunter Exam requires immense stamina being able to complete various physical and mental tasks that last for days on end at least. For instance simply running beyond 80 kilometers across different terrains just to reach the next point) Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with Nen abilities Standard Equipment: Writing Equipment: Basho carries a calligraphy brush and a stack of thick sheets of paper in his breast pocket. He uses them to write down the haiku for his Nen ability Intelligence: Above Average (He is a proficient Hunter, as he was successful in retrieving an item in order to pass Dalzollene's test. Later on, he was deemed capable enough by Kurapika to guard a prince of the Hui Guo Ruo family; he is analytical and can create theories on the fly regarding other Nen abilities) Weaknesses: If the haiku he composes is bad then the effects of his ability are significantly weakened. Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nen: Basho is a proficient Nen user being able to at least use the four basic techniques. *'Great Haiku (流離さすらいの大俳人グレイトハイカー The Wandering Haiku Poet):' Basho has an ability wherein he writes a haiku on a strip of paper. According to him, whatever is written on it becomes real. However, if the poem is bad, the effect will be significantly weakened. Both times he displayed his power, Basho's compositions allowed him to summon flames, using a punch as the trigger on the first occasion and the act of lying on the second. Gallery Basho_2011_Design.jpg|Basho's design in the 2011 anime Basho's_nen_ability_2011.jpg|Great Haiku Chap_350_-_Recruited_Hunters.png|Basho recruited by Kurapika Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Tier 9 Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fire Users Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Text Users